Kittycat Kittycat where have you been?
by Min-kat
Summary: gorgeous title, ne? AU story with a different sort of OC. No OC pairings. More to come as story progresses


Greetings all, this is an AU fiction with maybe a few references to the books. Centres around the trio mostly, with a bit of Snape and also an OC with a bit of a difference. Hope you enjoy.  
  
"Speech"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own Harry Potter or anything remotely related to it. Thank you.  
  
On with the story~*  
  
"KRAKABOOM"  
  
The thunder struck once more, adding to the wild symphony playing outside that castle walls. Howling wind blew while hard, thunderous rain rapt down upon the shackled roof and stained windows. A crack of lightning would occasionally break the symphony like a symbol, lighting up the sky and ground below for a brief moment. As the lightening cracked, a small object moved swiftly across the school grounds towards the large doors that would lead to safety.  
  
"KRAKABOOOOM" the thunder stuck again, the small object pausing and crouching into the ground, waiting for the loud noise to stop so it could move safely once more. It's deeply soaked black fur dripping as it crouched further into the ground. Again the lightening would strike and the once plain looking black fur would show red tattoo like markings all over its body. Darkness would fall once more and the small object would open its eyes. The dark, damp grass pierced aside as sharp orange feline type eyes race about wildly, checking before it ran once more. As quickly as the lightening would strike, the small feline was up and sprinting towards the heavenly doors again. Bounding up the stone steps, two at a time. The cat came to rest at the doors. Panting slightly, it looked up at he extremely large barrier that kept it from its destination. Sitting up straight and taking a big breath, the cat let out an all-mighty "MOEW!" hoping that someone or something would hear its cries. Again, the cat breathed deeply and "MEAOW" ed, then again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Griffindor Dorm*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"REAOW!!" Crookshanks sat impatiently at the doorway of the 6th year girls' dorm room.  
  
"Crookshanks...be quiet, you've already been out" Hermoine grumbled and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. Crookshanks swiped its tail from side to side irritably, "REA-AOOOW!" it let out again.  
  
"Hermoine just let the ruddy thing out already!" Lavender bellowed from behind her drawn curtains. Hermoine sighed as she sat up and pulled her covers off, grabbing her gown. She got up and trudged over to the door, slinging her gown on as she strode.  
  
"This had better be worth it.." she grumbled as she opened the door and Crookshanks flew out through the doorway, nearly knocking Herm over with it, "Rude cat.." she followed it down into the dorm room to find him meowing annoyingly to be let out the next door. She noticed Mitonik, a 5th year girl's cat, and also Shazam, a 3rd year boy's cat waiting patiently at the door to be let out.  
  
"How did you two get out?" she queried as she walked up to the portrait hole.  
  
"Herm? What are you doing?"  
  
Hermoine swung around to find an extremely tired looking Ron Weasley with a half on half off gown on his shoulders.  
  
"Letting this lot out, why are you up?" she fumbled around with her robe, finally realising how cold it was with the dorm fire out,  
  
"I heard Crookshanks from our room, it even woke Harry and Dean up"  
  
Hermoine smiled slightly, "So they sent you down to investigate?"  
  
"Sure did, they were perched up in bed talking when I came down"  
  
By this time, Mitonik had lost her patience. She walked up behind Hermoine and dragged her clawed paw straight down Herm's bare leg.  
  
"A-Ha-how!" Hermoine jumped around and made a kick gesture at Mitonik that made her back track to the portrait hole.  
  
"Just open the door already so I can go back to bed" Ron grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"That Cat just scratched me and all you can worry about is when you can go to bed!" Hermoine snapped as she looked at her now red leg.  
  
"Look, I'll do it then!" Ron walked straight past an annoyed Hermoine and pushed the portrait hole open, the three cats sprinting through. Hermoine let out a yawn,  
  
"Where do you think their going in such a hurry?" she scratched her back.  
  
"Don't know and don't care" Ron moaned from the stairwell heading back to the boys dorms.  
  
"Come on Ron!" Hermoine grabbed the back of his robe and started dragging him out the portrait hole, "I'm not going alone!"  
  
"But, we're not allowed out! You of all people should know that!" Ron protested.  
  
"I know, but I want to know what's going on with Crookshanks" she explained as they trotted off down the darkened hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape awoke with a fright, sitting straight up in his bed.  
  
"No..." he turned briefly to look at his muggle clock. 2am.  
  
"It can't be" he quickly leapt out of bed, grabbed his night robe and left the room in a hurry. Upon reaching the hallway, he broke into a frantic run, "it can't be him..no, it isn't. I must be hearing things!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks, Hermoine stepping sideways quickly to avoid running into him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sound like someone's running, AND coming this way!" Ron quickly pulled Hermoine behind the stairwell, just as Professor Snape came thundering up the steps. They watched in silence as he ran straight past and around the corner.  
  
"Where's he off to?" Ron stepped out from behind the stairwell, scratching his head.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to go back now" Hermoine grumbled, dusting the cobwebs that had fallen on her shoulders.  
  
"No way, I'm going to check it out" Ron called back as he ran off around the corner, following Snape.  
  
"Ron!" Hermoine shook her head an ran off after him, "I just know I'm going to get a detention for this!" She rounded the corner and spotted Ron at the top of the stairs that lead to the main doors. He was crouched down behind the guards, watching. Hermoine dropped and crawled over beside him. She also noticed the chorus of cats, all meowing at the front doors. She looked to the doors to see Snape, he looked as if he was hesitating. Finally, he pulled one of the great doors open and a huge gush of rain was let into the hall. He disappeared out the doors for a moment before returning with something cradled in his arms. He shut the doors and shuffled his way through the mob of cats that seemed all to intent on following him.  
  
"Stupid animals, get back to your dorms!" he grumbled as he approached the stairs.  
  
"Time to go..." Ron whispered hurriedly as the both scampered off around the corner, trying best not to be caught. Luckily for them Snape didn't hear them nor was he even thinking about students. Hermoine listened to him as he mumbled incoherently, walking straight past them and on towards his own room.  
  
"Has it been a century already? of course not, Severus, you'd be dead by now you idiot..." He shook his head and glanced down at the shivering mass curled unceremoniously in his arms, "You'd better have a good explanation my friend.." he was answered with a curt sneeze, well, the best sneeze a cat could muster.  
  
"I knew it!" Ron whispered,  
  
"What?" Hermoine turned back towards him,  
  
"Snape is insane!" he stated with a grin, Hermoine simply sighed,  
  
"You idiot...we'd best get back to the dorm, we have classes tomorrow"  
  
"You had to remind me..." Ron physically sighed as they both turned and walked back to the Griffindor tower, and back to their warm beds. Hermoine couldn't help but wonder why only Snape had gotten up to see what was stirring the cat's. Why hadn't Dumbledore woken? She yawned,   
  
~I'll work it out tomorrow~  
  
~*~  
  
Sound interesting? I hope so...  
  
Please review, compliment, crit, ideas, advice, flames, is your choice.  
  
One thing, as with my other story, I shall be using all flames to cook my marshmallows, thank you. 


End file.
